Ich konnte dich nicht vergessen
by hobbyvampir
Summary: Die Tochter von Severus' ehemals bester Freundin kommt zurück nach Hogwarts. Sie verlieben sich ineinander, doch hat diese Liebe eine Chance? ... Chap 7 on!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört nichts, ich borg mir nur einige Charaktere der großartigen JKR aus.

**Kapitel 1**

Sarah sah geschockt auf den Brief, den sie in den Händen hielt. Das konnte unmöglich der Ernst ihrer Mutter sein:

_Hallo mein Schatz, _

_ich glaube, ich habe Mist gebaut. Die Todesser sind uns auf der Spur. Wir beide müssen so schnell wie möglich weg aus Europa. Ich habe mit meinem Cousin in Sydney schon alles geklärt. Pack so schnell wie möglich deine Sachen. Dumbledore wird dich heute Abend zum Zug nach Hogsmeade bringen. _

_Und Sarah, noch eines: Geh bitte zu Severus und sag ihm, dass es mir leid tut. Er wird wissen, um was es geht. _

_Erzähl bitte niemandem, dass du Hogwarts verlässt! _

_Bis morgen früh!_

‚Mich würde wirklich interessieren, was sie gemacht hat!', dachte Sarah und seufzte. „Aber es musste irgendwann ja so kommen!" Sarah bemerkte gar nicht, dass sie laut redete, als sie ihren Koffer packte.

Sarah Hamilton war gerade 12 geworden und war in ihrem ersten Hogwarts-Jahr und eigentlich gefiel es ihr ja ganz gut hier. Sie war eine überdurchschnittlich gute Schülerin und war bei allen sehr beliebt. Aber wenn nun die Todesser hinter ihr und ihrer Mutter her waren, mussten sie natürlich weg.

Auf dem Weg zu Dumbledores Büro fiel Sarah plötzlich ein, dass sie ja noch zu Severus musste. Nicht weil er ihr Hauslehrer war, nein, er war für sie eigentlich wie ein Onkel. Er und ihre Mutter waren im selben Jahrgang, als sie noch zur Schule gingen. Und sie waren damals – wie auch heute noch – sehr gut befreundet gewesen. Also kannte Sarah Severus Snape schon seit sie noch in Windeln gelegen hatte.

‚Aber was tut ihr leid? Na ja, Severus wird es mir schon erzählen.' In Gedanken verloren ging sie zurück in die Kerker, doch plötzlich rannte sie in etwas bzw. in jemanden hinein.

„Autsch! ... das tut mir wahnsinnig leid! ... Oh, Sev...!"

Severus räusperte sich; hinter ihm waren einige Schüler und natürlich durfte niemand wissen, dass er und Sarah sich so gut kannten.

„Professor Snape, ich müsste kurz mit Ihnen reden." „Wie Sie wünschen, Miss Hamilton. Gehen wir in mein Büro."

„Also Sarah, was kann ich für dich tun?", begann Severus, als die beiden in seinem Büro waren.

„Also, ich... ich muss weg, Mama hat mir einen Brief geschrieben. Die Todesser... sie sind hinter uns her! Aber das weißt du bestimmt schon länger."

Severus seufzte. Es war ein schlecht gehütetes Geheimnis, dass er den Todessern angehörte.

„Ja, das weiß ich. Aber ich würde nicht sagen, dass deine Mutter da ganz unschuldig ist." „Was hat Mama eigentlich getan?"

„Diese Schlange, die du Mutter nennst, hat den ersten Mann in Voldemorts Kommando umgebracht."

Sarah konnte nicht glauben, wie Severus ihre Mutter nannte. „Wieso nennst du meine Mutter so?"

„Wieso? WIESO? Hat sie es dir vielleicht nicht mal erzählt? Das ist vielleicht feige, kann nicht einmal ihrer eigenen Tochter ins Gesicht sagen, dass sie ihren besten Freund beinahe nach Askaban brachte. Mit dieser Feigheit macht sie Slytherin wirklich alle Ehre", meinte Severus sarkastisch.

Sarah sah Severus geschockt an. „_Was_ hat sie?"

„Du hast schon richtig gehört! Aber das kann sie dir bestimmt selbst besser erklären. Vielleicht hat sie ja Glück, und sie bringen mich in ein paar Wochen doch dort hin. Denn dank IHR reicht mir jedes noch so kleines Vergehen und mir ist der Kuss des Dementors sicher."

Sarah schwieg einen Moment.

„Ähm, Severus? Ich glaube nicht, dass sie dich gleich den Dementoren aushändigen wollte."

„Das ist ja wieder typisch! Du weißt nicht mal, wie es gewesen ist, aber du stehst auf der Seite dieser Viper!"

Sarah knallte ein Buch auf den Tisch. „Severus! Ich stehe auf keiner Seite! Ich sollte dir eigentlich sagen, dass es meiner Mutter leid tut."

„Leid tut! Pah!"

Sarah ging einen Schritt auf Severus zu. „Kannst du mich bitte da raus halten? Ich will nicht, dass unser letztes Gespräch bevor ich nach Australien muss, ein Streit ist."

Severus nahm sie in den Arm. Ihm wurde gerade klar, dass er Sarah Hamilton bestimmt sehr vermissen würde. Er hatte sich immer gut mit ihr verstanden. Und trotz ihres noch sehr jungen Alters konnte er wahnsinnig interessante Gespräche mit ihr führen.

„In Ordnung. Darf ich dich zum Abschied noch auf eine Tasse Tee einladen? Ich glaube, wir werden uns lange nicht sehen!"

„Das hoffe ich nicht. Ich würde dich sehr gerne so bald wie möglich wieder sehen. Wer wird mir jetzt Zaubertränke-Nachhilfe geben? In Australien soll der Zaubertränke Unterricht furchtbar schwer sein, hab ich gehört."

Die beiden waren inzwischen in Severus' Wohnzimmer angelangt und Sarah machte es sich auf der Couch bequem.

„Also schwerer als bei mir wird der Unterricht wohl kaum sein!" „Alter Angeber!" Doch plötzlich fiel Sarah ein, dass sie doch zu Dumbledore musste.

„Severus, ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen."

Der Angesprochene stand auf und umarmte Sarah. „Hier, Kleine. Damit du mich nicht vergisst. Und versprich mir, dass du den Zaubertränke-Lehrer in Sydney nicht lieber haben wirst als mich!"

Sarah grinste ihn an. „Nein auf keinen Fall, Sev."

Severus band Sarah eine wunderschöne Halskette um den Hals.

„Sev, die kannst du mir doch unmöglich schenken."

„Du willst sie doch schon, seit du drei bist! Und dich denke, jetzt ist der Zeitpunkt, an dem ich sie dir geben kann."

„Vielen Dank!"

Die beiden umarmten sich noch ein letztes Mal und dann verschwand Sarah zu Dumbledore. Eine halbe Stunde später war sie dann in Hogsmeade und betrat den Hogwarts-Express.

In London wartete bereits ihre Mutter auf sie. „Hallo, Kleine. Ich hoffe du hattest eine angenehme Fahrt."

„Ja, es ging so. Es freut mich, dich wieder zu sehen."

Die beiden verließen den Bahnhof und stiegen in ein Taxi, das sie gleich zum Flughafen brachte. Auf der Fahrt dorthin fiel Mrs Hamilton's Blick auf Sarahs Ausschnitt und somit auch auf die Halskette.

„Du warst bei Severus?" Die Frage war eher eine Feststellung.

„Ja war ich. Und ich hab ihm gesagt, dass es dir Leid tut. Ich weiß zwar nicht genau, was zwischen dir und ihm vorgefallen ist, aber er ist verdammt schlecht auf dich zu sprechen." „Das kann ich ihm nicht verdenken. Ach und Sarah, es tut mir so wahnsinnig leid, dass du wegen mir weg aus Hogwarts musst."

„Ich kann zwar nicht sagen, dass es in Ordnung ist, aber man kann ja schließlich nichts machen. Vielleicht ist es ja ganz nett in Sydney."

Dabei hielt sie die Halskette von Severus fest in der Hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

12 Jahre später in Sydney 

Sarah Hamilton hatte gerade einen harten Arbeitstag hinter sich – sie wurde gleich nach dem Abschluss an der Magierschule von Sydney Aurorin – als sie in ihrer Wohnung einen seltsamen Brief vorfand. Dieser kam definitiv nicht aus Australien. „Er ist aus Hogwarts!" Sarah hatte seit Jahren keine Nachricht mehr aus Hogwarts bekommen. Das einzige was sie erfuhr war, dass der Verdacht gegen Severus fallen gelassen wurde. Das hatte er ihr aber nicht selbst geschrieben. ‚Ich würde ihn so gerne wieder sehen!', dachte sich Sarah, als sie den Brief öffnete.

„Sehr geehrte Miss Hamilton!

Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich mit einem solchen Schreiben das erste Mal seit Jahren wieder bei Ihnen melde. Aber dieser Brief ist außerordentlich wichtig.

Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie in Australien davon gehört haben, aber Voldemort ist zurück. Das Zauberministerium hat es zwar noch nicht bestätigt, aber ich und einige enge Vertraute haben Beweise dafür.

Deshalb wäre es wichtig, so viel Unterstützung zu haben wie möglich. Der Phönix-Orden hat sich wieder zusammengeschlossen. Von den Aktivitäten des Phönix-Ordens wissen Sie bestimmt alles, da Ihre Mutter ja auch ein aktives Mitglied war.

Meine Bitte an Sie wäre also: Kommen Sie zurück nach Britannien und treten Sie dem Orden bei. Über Ihre Fähigkeiten liest man selbst hier im Norden Europas sehr viel. Sie könnten wirklich etwas dazu beitragen, Voldemort zum (endgültigen) Fall zu bringen.

Ich hätte aber noch ein Anliegen: In Hogwarts ist mal wieder die Stelle in ‚Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste' zu vergeben...

Ich erwarte Ihre Antwort so schnell wie möglich.

Hochachtungsvoll

Albus Dumbledore"

Sarah musste erst einmal tief durchatmen bevor sie den Brief ein zweites Mal durchlas. „Das ist ja wunderbar!" Sie hatte sich schon so lange gewünscht, dass sich irgendeine Möglichkeit ergeben würde, nach Großbritannien zurückzukehren. Natürlich hätte sie jederzeit zurück können, doch hatte sie auch irgendwie Angst, dass Todesser hinter ihr her wären; auch wenn Voldemort für dreizehn Jahre verschwunden war, es gab treue Anhänger, die alles machten, was in seinem Sinn war. Und ihre Mutter hatte in den letzten Jahren sehr viele Drohbriefe erhalten.

Sarah las den Brief ein letztes Mal durch und beschloss, Dumbledore sofort mittels Flohpulver aufzusuchen.

Der Direktor von Hogwarts war mehr als überrascht, dass um 2 Uhr morgens noch jemand in seinem Kamin auftaucht. Sarah hatte die Zeitverschiebung ganz vergessen.

„Professor Dumbledore! Ich wollte Sie nicht wecken. Aber bei uns ist gerade Tag." Dumbledore lächelte die Frau in den Flammen an. „Kein Problem, Miss Hamilton. Ich freue mich sehr, dass Sie mir sofort Antwort erteilen können. Also, wie haben Sie sich entschieden? Werden Sie dem Orden beitreten?"

Sarah atmete tief durch. Sie wusste, wie gefährlich es werden würde. „Ja, ich werde dem Orden beitreten. Und was Ihr zweites Angebot angeht, ich würde mich wirklich sehr freuen, in Hogwarts unterrichten zu dürfen."

Dumbledore war sichtlich erleichtert, als er das hörte.

Die beiden klärten ungefähr eine Stunde lang alle wichtigen Details.

„Miss Hamilton, ich werde Sie dann in zwei Monaten, also am 24. August, im Tropfenden Kessel antreffen. Eine genaue Uhrzeit können wir uns dann noch ausmachen."

Nachdem Sarah wieder aus ihrem Kamin getreten war, hatte sie keine Ahnung, was sie nun machen sollte. Aus einem Reflex holte griff sie nach einer gewissen Halskette, die sie seit nunmehr 12 Jahren nicht mehr herunter genommen hatte.

„Ich werde Severus wieder sehen!"

Einige Zeit später beschloss Sarah, ihre Mutter zu besuchen um ihr alles zu erzählen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Flughafen Heathrow, 20. August

Sarah hatte beschlossen, schon früher nach London zu fliegen als eigentlich nötig gewesen wäre. Eigentlich wäre es nicht einmal von Nöten gewesen, auf Muggel-Art von Sydney nach London zu reisen, aber das erhöhte irgendwie Sarahs Vorfreude.

„Es ist einfach herrlich!"

Sarah bemerkte gar nicht, dass sie mitten auf dem Landeplatz stand, als sie diese Worte rief. Aber ihr war in diesem Moment ziemlich egal, was die Leute von ihr dachten. Sie wollte einfach nur diesen Augenblick genießen.

Sie nahm später irgendwo in der Nähe der Winkelgasse, im Muggel-London, ein Zimmer und beschloss später am Abend, noch aus zu gehen, obwohl sie die lange Reise doch sehr mitgenommen hatte.

Als sie gerade ein Pup betreten hatte, kam ihr eine Gruppe von Männern entgegen. Sie dachte sich zuerst nichts dabei, aber einer dieser Männer kam ihr extrem bekannt vor. Sie sah noch einmal genauer hin und da wusste sie: Es war Severus!

Sie beschloss, dieser Gruppe unauffällig zu folgen und ihr Weg führte sie in den Tropfenden Kessel. Eine Weile lang stand sie in besagtem Lokal an der Bar und beobachtete Severus. ‚Er ist älter geworden! Er hat schon einige graue Haare. Irgendwie süß.' Doch diesen Gedanken verwarf Sarah sofort. Schließlich kannte sie diesen Mann, seit sie in Windeln lag.

Sarah wollte sich gerade einen weiteren Feuerwhisky bestellen, als Severus sich plötzlich zu ihr umdrehte. Sarah holte sofort die Kette heraus und sah Severus erwartend an. Dieser reagierte auch tatsächlich – mit weit aufgerissenem Mund, was wirklich sehr komisch aussah.

Severus konnte nicht glauben, wen er da an der Bar sah. ‚Das kann doch unmöglich Sarah sein. Sie sieht so erwachsen aus. Aber sie hat die Kette in dem Moment herausgeholt, als sie mir in die Augen sah.' Severus atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und ging dann auf Sarah zu.

Diese wiederum wurde zunehmend nervöser als sie Severus auf sich zu kommen sah. Sie wollte sich umdrehen, als er eine Hand auf ihren rechten Arm legte.

„Sarah?" Sarah drehte sich langsam um und sah Severus direkt in die Augen.

„Sev?"

„Sarah! Du bist es wirklich! Was machst du hier in London? Wieso bist du um diese Uhrzeit im Tropfenden Kessel?"

„Ich bin dir nachgegangen. Ich hab dich vorhin mit diesen Männern gesehen und dann... Aber können wir das nicht vielleicht woanders besprechen?"

Severus verabschiedete sich nur schnell von seinen „Freunden" – allesamt Todesser –, und danach verschwand er mit Sarah in einen kleinen Park im Muggel-London. Auf dem Weg dorthin beantwortete Sarah alle von Severus' Fragen. Die Tatsache, dass sie ab September in Hogwarts unterrichten würde, umging sie aber dezent. Sie war sich sicher, dass Severus bestimmt nicht allzu viel mit einer Aurorin zu tun haben möchte.

Als sie beim Park angelangt waren, setzten sie sich auf eine Bank und Sarah umarmte Severus heftig.

„Sag mal, Sarah, was genau machst du da?"

Sarah wich sofort zurück. ‚Ich dachte, er freut sich, mich wieder zu sehen...'

„Ähm... Severus, ich... ach vergiss es einfach."

Gekränkt drehte sich Sarah vom Mann neben ihr weg.

„Gut. Soll ich dich dann nach Hause begleiten?" Severus' Stimme hatte wieder den weichen Tonfall angenommen, die sie immer hatte, wenn er mit Sarah zusammen war.

„Das wäre echt lieb, Sev!"

Als Sarah in ihrem Hotel angekommen war, konnte Sarah eine Ewigkeit nicht einschlafen. Immer wieder kam ihr derselbe Gedanke in den Sinn.

„Ich habe Severus wieder gesehen!"


	4. Chapter 4

**So, das neue Chap is on... **

**An slYtherIn-gIrlY-91: Danke schön fürs reviewn! hat mich echt gefreut! also viel spaß mit dem neuen kapitel, morgen kommen dann Chap 5 und 6  
**

**Kapitel 4**

Nachdem sie ihr Hotel am nächsten Morgen verlassen hatte, beschloss sie einige ihrer alten Freunde zu besuchen.

Die Tage bis zum 24. vergingen wie im Fluge und Sarah wurde zunehmend aufgeregter, je näher der Termin mit Dumbledore rückte.

Doch sie überstand ihn gut und gleich nachdem sie mit den nötigsten Besprechungen fertig waren, brachte Dumbledore Sarah zum Hauptquartier des Phönix-Ordens.

Sarah fand alle Mitglieder sehr nett. Besonders Remus Lupin, aber als sie sah, mit welch verachtenden Blicken Severus diesen bewarf, verdrängte sie diesen Gedanken sofort wieder. ‚Aber was geht es Severus an, wen ich sympathisch finde und wen nicht? Schließlich ist er ja nicht mein Vormund!'

Zum Schluss des Phönix-Orden-Treffens wollte Dumbledore mit ihr und Severus alleine sprechen. Sarah und Severus sahen sich verwundert an, folgten Dumbledore aber in die Küche des Black-Hauses.

„Severus, ich weiß nicht, ob Miss Hamilton es dir schon erzählt hat, aber sie wird nächstes Jahr die neue Lehrerin in ‚Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste' sein. Deshalb..."

Severus drehte sich abrupt zu Sarah.

„Du wirst WAS? Ich dachte du hättest mir neulich ALLES erzählt betreffend deiner Präsenz in London."

„Sev, ich... ich hab dir nur erzählt, was du wissen wolltest. Du hast mich nicht gefragt, ob ich eine fixe Arbeit hätte." Severus war mehr als entgeistert.

‚Sie eine Aurorin und ich ein Todesser. Selbst wenn wir „nur" gut befreundet sind, das ist gefährlich – für uns beide!'

„Severus", begann Dumbledore ein weiteres Mal.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie gut ihr beide euch kennt – aber ich nehme an gut, da du und Miss Hamiltons Mutter zu Schulzeiten ja die besten Freunde wart –, doch eins möchte ich euch nahe legen: Tut nichts, ich wiederhole, NICHTS, das irgendwie Todesser auf Sie, Miss Hamilton, oder Auroren auf dich, Severus ziehen könnte."

„Also so blöd sind wir auch wieder nicht", antwortete Sarah entsetzt. ‚Dumbledore redet ja so, als wären wir ein frisch verliebtes Pärchen, das ständig auf offener Straße... Nein, DAS sind wir definitiv nicht...'

„Gut, dann wäre ja alles geklärt. Severus, du könntest dann gehen. Miss Hamilton, ich müsste noch kurz mit Ihnen über Ihre Berufung als Professorin in Hogwarts reden."

„Ja natürlich", antwortete Sarah und sah Severus dabei nach, wie er den Raum verließ.

Fünf Minuten später hatte Dumbledore auch mit Sarah alles geklärt und insgeheim erleichtert verließ sie das Black-Haus. Beim Eingang wartete Severus auf sie.

„Das hast du ja sehr schön geplant. Du tauchst wie aus dem nichts auf und bringst mein ganzes Leben durcheinander. Ich habe jahrelang nichts von dir gehört und dann muss ich dich jeden Tag sehen." Severus klang furchtbar; so wie er sonst eigentlich nur im Untereicht gegenüber Gryffindors war.

„Severus?"

„WAS?"

„Ähm... Habe ich dir IRGENDETWAS getan, dass du mich so anfährst? Es war ja schließlich nicht meine Idee, nach Britannien zurückzukehren! Außerdem hast du gestern nicht den Eindruck gemacht, als fändest du meine Gegenwart _so_ furchtbar."

Severus schnaubte verächtlich. Frauen konnten so kompliziert sein. „Ich habe nie, ich wiederhole, NIE gesagt, dass ich dich nicht in meiner Nähe haben möchte. Im Gegenteil. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich mich freue, dass du wieder hier bist. Aber es ist ganz einfach viel zu gefährlich für dich. Oder glaubst du, 13 Jahre Australien reichen aus, dass Voldemort den Namen deiner Mutter und somit auch deinen eigenen vergisst? Nein, Schätzchen, DAS reicht bestimmt nicht, um nicht mehr auf der Abschussliste vom Dunklen Lord zu sein. Aber vielleicht denkt die Super-Aurorin ja auch darüber mal nach, bevor das Schuljahr beginnt. Bis dahin wünsche ich dir viel Spaß im Hauptquartier. Besonders bei Lupin!"

Severus wurde bei seinem „Vortrag" gegen Ende hin immer lauter und schließlich ließ er Sarah quasi im Regen stehen.

Doch diese wollte nicht akzeptieren, dass Severus so mit ihr umsprang. Irgendwie hörte sie auch Verlustängste aus seinen Worten.

„Severus?"

Genervt blieb der angesprochene stehen. „Was ist denn noch, Sarah?"

Sarah ging auf ihn zu und legte sanft ihre Hände auf die Schultern des wesentlich größeren Mannes ihr gegenüber.

„Bitte mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Und bestreite JA nicht, dass du dir welche machst. Du warst noch nie gut das zu bestreiten! Ich kenne dich schließlich lang genug. Okay, ich hab dich lange nicht gesehen, du wirst dich ja schließlich auch verändert haben. Klar, jeder Mensch verändert sich. Übrigens siehst du viel besser aus, als das letzte Mal, das ich dich gesehen habe. Könnte aber daran liegen, dass ich damals erst zwölf war. Aber du hast dir schon immer Sorgen um mich gemacht. Weißt du noch dieses eine Mal, wo meine Mutter ihren Geburtstag gefeiert hat und du auch da warst? Da habe ich--"

„SARAH!" Erschrocken sah Sarah Severus in die Augen.

„Was?"

„Bitte, _bitte_, BITTE komm zum eigentlichen Thema."

„Okay, vielleicht bin ich etwas vom Thema abgekommen."

„ETWAS?", fragte Severus entsetzt.

„Na ja, vielleicht auch ein bisschen mehr. Aber egal, wo waren wir stehen geblieben?"

Severus atmete tief ein und wieder aus, um somit Ruhe zu bewahren. Sarah war schon immer so ... anstrengend ... gewesen.

„_Du_ warst dabei, mich zu überreden, mir keine Sorgen um dich zu machen!"

Sarah wurde leicht rot. „Ach ja, also: Bitte mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Ich bin alt genug, um allein auf mich aufzupassen. Außerdem hast du bestimmt davon gehört, dass ich die Aurorenakademie mit Auszeichnung beendet habe."

„Na ja, aber eine Streberin warst du ja schon immer!"

Dafür kassierte einen mehr oder minder kräftigen Schlag in seinen Bauch. „Tut mir leid. Komm, wir gehen besser nach Hause."

Vor dem Eingang zu Sarahs Hotel blieben die beiden schließlich stehen und Sarah umarmte Severus ganz lange.

„Wann sehe ich dich wieder?"

„Erst am 1. September, ich bin ab morgen in Frankreich, wieso?"

„Nur so. Ich freu mich!"

„Wirklich?" Severus sah Sarah in die Augen und sie nickte nur.

Daraufhin küsste Severus Sarah. Zuerst ganz langsam und vorsichtig, doch mit der Zeit intensivierten beide den Kuss.

Als sich die Lippen der beiden nach einer halben Ewigkeit trennten, sahen sie einander einfach nur an. Sarah fand als erste wieder zu Worten.

„Das war wunderschön, Sev."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Sarah ins Hotel und ließ einen mehr als verdutzten Severus stehen.

In den nächsten Tagen verbrachte Sarah auffallend viel Zeit mit Remus Lupin, sodass sich schon einige Leute fragten, was zwischen den beiden lief. Aber Sarah kannte ein ganz spezielles Geheimnis von Remus – nicht, dass er ein Werwolf war, das wusste ohnehin jeder –, das es ihr unmöglich machte, eine „tiefere" Beziehung mit ihm anzufangen. Außerdem war da ja noch Severus...


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

Hogwarts, 1. September 1996

Alle Lehrer hatten sich im Konferenzzimmer versammelt, da in etwas mehr als einer halben Stunde die Schüler kommen würden und somit das neue Schuljahr da wäre.

„Zum Abschluss möchte ich euch noch die neue Professorin in ‚Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste' vorstellen. Einige von euch werden sich vielleicht noch an sie erinnern, sie verließ Hogwarts bereits während ihres ersten Jahres. Also: Hier ist Sarah Hamilton!"

Die nun folgenden Minuten erlebte Sarah wie in Trance. Sie musste einiges über sich erzählen, ihr wurden die anderen Lehrer vorgestellt; gut, DAS war ja noch ganz normal. Das schlimme war ja, dass Severus sie die ganze Zeit über hasserfüllt ansah. Und dieser Blick machte es ihr unmöglich, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, was sie sagte, oder wer ihr gerade vorgestellt wurde.

‚Ob er davon weiß, dass ich soviel mit Remus unterwegs war?', dachte Sarah panisch, als sie das Konferenzzimmer verließ, um zur Großen Halle zu gehen.

So in Gedanken verloren bemerkte sie gar nicht, dass sie soeben in Severus gerannt war, der sie darauf hin noch wütender ansah.

„Miss Hamilton", begann er ruhig. ‚Oh mein Gott! Er ist förmlich! Das heißt nichts Gutes.' Tiefschwarze Augen bohrten sich in die von Sarah.

„Sollten Sie vorhaben, mir das Leben schwer zu machen, dann kann ich Sie beruhigen: DAS ist Ihnen in den letzten Tagen bereits ausreichend gelungen."

Sarah wurde rot. ‚Er weiß, dass ich mich mit Remus angefreundet habe.'

„Sev,... Du bist doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig auf Remus!"

Severus war erst mal sprachlos. „Besteht ein Grund dazu? Willst du mir damit sagen, dass zwischen dir und diesem Werwolf etwas läuft?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, stürmte Severus in die Große Halle.

Nachdenklich ging Sarah hinter Severus ebenfalls in die Große Halle. Severus konnte doch nicht ernsthaft denken, dass sie etwas mit Remus Lupin hätte. Allein den Gedanken daran fand Sarah lachhaft.

Als sie beim Lehrertisch angekommen war, fiel ihr ein, dass sie noch nicht wusste, wo sie sitzen sollte. Doch zum Glück war Dumbledore auch schon da.

„Professor Dumbledore?" Der Angesprochene lächelte Sarah an.

„Nennen Sie mich doch Albus."

„Wenn Sie Sarah zu mir sagen. ... Eigentlich wollte ich fragen, wo ich beim Essen sitzen soll." Sarah fühlte sich wie mit elf Jahren, als sie den Direktor fragen musste, wo das Verwandlungs-Klassenzimmer wäre.

„Ach ja, natürlich! Da du Severus ja schon so gut kennst, würde ich vorschlagen, du setzt dich zu ihm."

„Gut, danke."

Vorsichtig ging Sarah zu Severus, der ihr Gespräch mit Dumbledore aufmerksam verfolgt hatte.

„Mach mir keine Vorwürfe, es war seine Idee, dass ich hier sitze!", begann Sarah als eine Art Abwehrreaktion.

„Ich habe nichts gesagt."

Während der Feier sprachen Sarah und Severus kein einziges Wort miteinander. Als Severus schließlich aufstand um die Große Halle zu verlassen, lud Dumbledore alle Professoren und andere Angestellte, wie Mister Filch oder Madam Pomfrey, zu einem Gläschen Kognak in seinem Büro ein. Severus murmelte ein sehr verärgertes „in Ordnung" und setzte sich wieder, um auf seine Kollegen zu warten.

Als schließlich das ganze Kollegium auf dem Weg zu Dumbledores Büro war, wagte Sarah einen Vorstoß und sprach Severus an.

„Severus?"

Genervt blieb der Angesprochene stehen. „Was ist? Ich habe wirklich keine Lust, mich auf ein Endlos-Gespräch mit dir einzulassen, so dass ich noch länger bei dieser stupiden Feier von Dumbledore bleiben muss."

„Ich wollte nur fragen, ob wir irgendwann reden können. Ich möchte dir gerne etwas sagen."

„Soweit ich mich erinnere, hast du mir bereits mitgeteilt, was zwischen dir und Lupin ist."

„Diesbezüglich habe ich überhaupt nichts gesagt."

Die beiden waren inzwischen weiter gegangen und standen nun vor Dumbledores Büro. Alle anderen waren bereits hineingegangen.

„Können wir dann bitte auch hinein gehen? Ich habe mir vorgenommen, genau fünf Minuten bei dieser Feier zu bleiben. Das heißt, du hast fünf Minuten Zeit, mir zu sagen, was du sagen willst."

„Okay", murmelte Sarah und sah Severus erwartungsvoll an.

„Was ist denn noch?"

„Ich weiß das Passwort nicht, Sev."

„Natürlich... _Toblerone_"

Die Tür öffnete sich und die beiden gingen in das Büro des Direktors.

„Ah, Sarah, Severus. Es freut mich, dass ihr beide doch noch den Weg hierher gefunden habt! Hier, nehmt euch ein Glas!"

‚Diese Laune ist ja furchtbar. Heute begann das neue Schuljahr, wie kann er so fröhlich sein?', dachte Severus grimmig und nahm sich ein Glas.

Während er einen Schluck trank, nahm Sarah seine freie Hand und zog ihn in eine Ecke.

„Sev, ich... Naja, also... Ich wollte dich fragen, warum du so abweisend bist", begann Sarah das Gespräch.

Severus sah sie wütend an und meinte: „Vielleicht wegen dir und diesem ... Werwolf!"

„Das zählt nicht, Sev. Ich habe nur damit angefangen, weil du schon vorher so ... kühl warst."

„Gut, ich werde es dir sagen, doch zuvor erzählst du mir, was zwischen dir und Lupin läuft."

Sarah seufzte. Konnte sie ihren Frischgewonnenen Freund so hintergehen? Sie hatte versprochen, nichts zu sagen...

„Okay, aber nicht hier", gab Sarah schließlich nach.

„Dann treffen wir uns in zehn Minuten beim Aufgang zum Astronomieturm, Sarah." Damit war Severus verschwunden.

Sarah beschloss, die zehn Minuten die sie noch hatte zu genießen und füllte sich ihr Glas nach.

Als sie dann zum Aufgang zum Astronomieturm kam, wartete Severus bereits auf Sarah.

„Also, schieß los."

„Ähm... Sev... wenn wir schon hier sind, könnten wir auch rauf gehen."

„Wenn es sein muss."

Oben angekommen, begann Sarah auch schon zu erzählen.

„Es ist überhaupt nichts zwischen Remus und mir. Wir sind wirklich nur gut befreundet. Severus, du musst mir das glauben." Severus sah sie daraufhin abschätzend an.

„Und wieso sollte ich dir das glauben?"

„Na ja, weil... ich dachte, wir wären... befreundet, oder?"

„Dann kannst du mir ja sagen, warum ich dir das glauben soll, Sarah."

„Severus, was ich dir jetzt sage, muss unter uns bleiben. Remus köpft mich, wenn er rauskriegt, dass ich dir das erzählt habe. _Ausgerechnet dir_..." Sarah schwieg einen Moment bevor sie weitersprach. „Remus wird nie etwas mit mir anfangen."

„Bist du ihm vielleicht nicht hübsch oder charmant oder schlau genug? Ich bitte dich, jeder Mann der dich ansieht, wird schwach." Severus klang ernsthaft böse.

„Na ja, sagen wir so: Ich habe das falsche Geschlecht für Remus." ‚Jetzt ist es raus. Jetzt wird sich zeigen, wie ernst Severus mich nimmt', dachte Sarah, nachdem sie es gesagt hatte.

„Remus Lupin ist schwul? Das ist das Beste, was ich in meinem ganzen Leben gehört habe! Das ist wunderbar! ER! Ausgerechnet!"

„Sev, man könnte denken, du wärst in ihn verliebt."

„Ich denke, _du_ solltest am besten wissen, dass ich _nicht_ auf Männer stehe."

Sarah begann zu grinsen. „Ich weiß! War das vorhin eigentlich als Kompliment gemeint?"

Severus sah sie fragend an. „Was genau meinst du?"

„Als du gesagt hast ‚Ich bitte dich, jeder Mann der dich ansieht, wird schwach'? Ich meine, du wurdest ja offenbar auch schwach..."

Severus sah Sarah lange an, bevor er weitersprach.

„Es war als Kompliment gemeint. ... Remus Lupin steht auf Männer! Das ist einfach göttlich!"

„Sev, du musst mir versprechen, es keinem zu sagen!"

Severus gute Laune war sofort wieder verschwunden. „Das darf ich niemandem erzählen? Sarah, sei nicht unfair!"

„Severus, ich habe ihm versprochen, es niemandem zu erzählen. Du wüsstest es auch nicht, wenn du vorhin nicht so eifersüchtig reagiert hättest."

„ICH – WAR – NICHT – EIFERSÜCHTIG!"

„Doch, warst du. Und jetzt schau mich nicht so böse an. Du hast schon so genug Falten auf der Stirn."

„Du miese kleine Schlange!"

Da rannte Sarah los. Sie schaffte sogar alle Treppen hinunter bis ins Erdgeschoss, doch ungefähr fünfzig Meter nach dem Aufgang holte Severus sie ein und hielt sie fest.

Sarah drehte sich geschockt um und sah in die wohl schwärzesten Augen der Welt. Mal wieder. „Entschuldige, Sev."

Doch Severus lächelte. Und es war ein sanftes Lächeln, kein schiefes Grinsen. Dann nahm er Sarah in die Arme. „Du bist so wunderschön, Sarah."

Die Angesprochene wusste daraufhin nichts zu sagen und sah Severus einfach weiter in die Augen. Die beiden verharrten ungefähr fünfzehn Minuten in diesem Zustand ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.

Doch dann kamen Dumbledore und Filch in ihre Richtung.

„Sarah! Severus! Hier seid ihr. Warum seid ihr denn schon so früh verschwunden?", rief ihnen der Direktor entgegen.

Severus schob Sarah von sich fort und sagte: „Wir hatten eine Sache zu klären bevor das Schuljahr begann. Albus, du weißt doch, wie viel mir am Wohl meiner Kollegen liegt und dass ich auf keinen Fall Streit mit jemanden haben möchte."

Sarah und Dumbledore tauschten leicht amüsierte Blicke aus, Severus hingegen war bereits verschwunden.

„Sarah, möchtest du nicht zurück zu unserer kleinen Feier kommen? Die anderen haben sich schon gefragt, ob du sie vielleicht unsympathisch findest und deswegen so früh verschwunden bist." Himmelblaue Augen sahen Sarah freundlich an.

„Nein, Albus. Es war genau so, wie Severus gesagt hat. Mal abgesehen davon, dass ihm etwas an seinen Kollegen liegen würde..." Das brachte sowohl Dumbledore als auch Sarah zum lachen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

Am nächsten Morgen verschlief Sarah beinahe; sie war am Vorabend schließlich doch noch zur Feier gegangen und auch noch das eine oder andere Gläschen getrunken...

Auch Severus wachte an diesem Morgen sehr spät auf. Er war mit der Situation, die zwischen Sarah und ihm war, völlig überfordert und griff daher zu einem altbewährten Heilmittel namens Whiskey.

Als er sich dann auf den Weg in die Große Halle machte, sah er Sarah, die gerade aus ihren Räumen kam. Als ehemalige Slytherin hatte sie ihre Gemächer natürlich auch in den Kerkern. ‚Sie scheint mich zu verfolgen...', dachte Severus, als er Sarah sah.

Dennoch ging er gezielten Schrittes weiter und meinte im Vorbeigehen: „Guten Morgen, Sarah."

Sarah sah ihm verdutzt nach und machte sich dann selbst auf den Weg in die Große Halle.

Das Frühstück verlief ereignislos und auch der Unterricht war nicht weiter spannend. Sarah musste am Vormittag den zweiten Jahrgang Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw unterrichten und am Nachmittag den 6. Jahrgang Gryffindor und Slytherin. Sie wusste nicht, wer ihr Vorgänger oder ihre Vorgängerin in ihrem Gegenstand war, aber Sarah wurde nach spätestens fünf Minuten klar, dass er bzw. sie den Schülern absolut gar nichts beigebracht hatte. Dennoch wollte sie sich ihren ersten Unterrichtstag nicht unnötig schwer machen, und nahm in beiden Klassen verhältnismäßig leichten Stoff durch.

Severus' Unterricht war auch nicht wesentlich spannender. Mit einer Ausnahme: Geschockt musste er feststellen, dass sich Potter und Granger weiterhin in seinem Kurs befanden. Bei Granger war es ihm zwar bereits vor den ZAGs klar, dass sie die Prüfung mit Bestnote bestehen würde, doch bei Potter hatte er arge Zweifel, dass er seine ZAG-Prüfung überhaupt bestehen könnte.

Nach dem Unterricht war die erste Konferenz angesetzt. Also trafen sich alle Lehrer um 17:30 Uhr im Lehrerzimmer.

„Meine lieben Kollegen! Es ist ungewöhnlich, dass ich die erste Konferenz des neuen Schuljahres schon so früh einberufe. Aber die jüngsten Ereignisse ließen keine andere Wahl zu. Wie Sie mittlerweile wirklich ALLE wissen, ist Lord Voldemort zurück und er ist stärker als je zuvor. Deshalb sind die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen im Schloss um einiges erweitert worden. Ein Plan liegt da drüben auf. Etwas anderes ist, dass wir dringend etwas unternehmen müssen, damit zwischen den Schülern der einzelnen Häuser endlich Frieden einkehrt. Damit meine ich bevorzugt die Streitereien zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin. Dazu würde ich Minerva und Severus bitten, nach der offiziellen Konferenz noch etwas hier zubleiben, um Maßnahmen zu erörtern."

Severus gab ein lautes Schnauben von sich, Dumbledore ließ sich aber nicht davon beirren.

„Und nun zu etwas ganz anderem. Ich möchte auf keinen Fall, dass die Schüler hier nur noch in Angst und Schrecken und der Sorge, ob ihre Familien überhaupt noch leben, ihre Schulzeit verbringen. Deshalb habe ich beschlossen, dieses Jahr zu Helloween einen richtigen Ball zu veranstalten, zu dem wir auch Freunde, Bekannte, Verwandte und so weiter der Schüler einladen werden. Doch ein Ball dieser Größenordnung benötigt auch einiges an Planung. Da ich gehört habe, dass Prof. Hamilton ein immenses Organisationstalent besitzt, möchte ich sie bitten, zusammen mit Prof. Flitwick die Organisation des Balles zu übernehmen. Sarah, Filius, werdet ihr meiner Bitte nachkommen?"

Sarah und Prof. Flitwick sahen sich kurz an und stimmten dann zu. Severus gab ein erneutes Schnauben von sich, was der Direktor aber wieder ignorierte.

„So, das Letzte an diesem Abend wäre die Festlegung der Termine für die diesjährigen Quidditschspiele. Madame Hooch, würden Sie mir bitte bis morgen Ihre Vorschläge dazu mitteilen?"

„Aber sicher, Direktor!", antwortete Madame Hooch freundlich.

„Also ich bedanke mich bei euch allen und wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Abend. Severus, Minerva? Kommt ihr bitte noch zu mir?"

Sarah sah Severus tief in die Augen, bevor sie den Raum verließ. Sie wollte auf Severus warten. In der Zwischenzeit sprach sie mit Prof. Flitwick über den Helloween-Ball.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später kam Severus schlecht gelaunt aus dem Lehrerzimmer. Minerva und Albus kamen nicht nach. Severus knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und Sarah zuckte zusammen.

„Sev, was ist denn los?", fragte Sarah ihn. „Lass mich einfach nur in Ruhe!", schnauzte Severus zurück und hastete in die Kerker.

Doch dabei wollte Sarah es nicht beruhen lassen. Sie hatte beschlossen mit ihm zu reden. Und sie wollte, dass dieses Gespräch auf jeden Fall mit einem langen Kuss oder mehr endete...


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! Hat diesmal länger mit dem neuen chap gedauert… 

An amarganth und Xxchiccax: Danke für die motivierenden reviews! Hat mich wirklich gefreut. Ich hoffe, ihr mögt das neue kapitel.

An Ginny M. Weasley: bin dir überhaupt nicht böse, ich finds sogar toll, dass du mir deine meinung dazu mitteilst!

**Kapitel 7**

Also ging Sarah gemütlich zu Severus Räumen. Als sie vor seiner Tür stand, zögerte sie noch, ob sie jetzt anklopfen sollte oder nicht. Sie tat es schließlich und dachte, im 7. Himmel zu sein. Severus stand, nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften, da und sah sie an. Es war ein so überwältigendes Gefühl für Sarah, Severus so vor sich zu sehen.

Doch dann wurde sie auf den Boden der Realität zurückgeholt.

„Was willst du? Kann man sich hier noch nicht einmal duschen ohne dass du einen nervst?", fragte Severus kalt.

„Kann ich bitte reinkommen? Ich muss mit dir reden!" „Wenn es sein muss."

Severus führte Sarah in sein Wohnzimmer und bot ihr an sich zu setzen. Er blieb demonstrativ stehen.

„Also, was willst du?" Sarah wusste eigentlich nicht so recht, was sie sagen wollte und sah ihm deshalb einfach tief in die Augen. „Also wenn du nichts zu sagen hast, werde ich jetzt duschen gehen, wenn du nichts dagegen hast!", sagte Severus genervt.

„Darf ich mitkommen?", fragte Sarah leise. Severus schaute sie fragend an, sagte aber nichts und nickte Sarah zu. Sarah sprang sofort auf und folgte Severus ins Bad.

Dort standen die beiden eine halbe Ewigkeit und wussten nicht, was sie machen sollten. Irgendwann fiel Sarah Severus um den Hals und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Sev, ich will dich. Jetzt!" Da begann Severus, Sarah stürmisch zu küssen und riss ihr sprichwörtlich die Kleider vom Leib.

Etwa eine Stunde später lagen die beiden völlig erschöpft in Severus' Bett. „Sev?", fragte Sarah, nachdem die beiden eine Zeit lang einfach nur so dagelegen hatten. „Ja?" „Du, das war echt schön!"

Severus reagierte auf diesen Satz auf – im Gegensatz zur stürmischen Variante vorhin – ganz zärtliche Weise und begann sie überall mit Küssen zu bedecken. „Das freut mich", sagte er zwischen zwei Küssen. „Dass ich alter Junggeselle noch ein hübsches junges Mädchen wie dich glücklich machen kann!"

* * *

Wird jetzt wahrscheinlich wieder etwas länger dauern, bis die nächsten kapitel kommen. bin zur zeit ziemlich im stress...

LG, hobbyvampir


End file.
